


Kiss From A Rose

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluffy, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: Olivia Benson receives a single a rose from an secret admirer, every day leading up to Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to the show. Wah!

The elevator door opened, as she removed her scarf, allowing it to hang around her neck as she walked down the warm hall leading to the squad room. The sound of her heels followed her with each step she took.

Olivia was in no hurry to start the day, the winter blues were hitting her hard, especially during the month of February. She always found herself single during this lover's month, her relationships ending before day fourteen even arrived. She learned a long time ago not to get her hopes up, that love just wasn't meant for some people.

Still, she couldn't help but feel jealous at the couples that seem to miraculously appear during this month, envious of everything that she desired to have but never appears to come.

She walked confidently into the toasty squad room, the typing of the keyboards and phones ringing already taunting her. She wished she was snuggled up in queen size bed reading her latest novel.

Olivia found her colleagues busy with the paperwork piled in front of them, so engrossed in their work to even realize that she had arrived.

She immediately noticed a single red rose with a small note attached to it, perched right in the middle of her desk. She quickly removed her winter coat along with scarf, placing them on her chair and her purse in bottom drawer, before sitting down.

A small smile formed on her face and her cheeks turned a light tinge of red as she began read the note attached to rose. Small butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach, making her feel like a teenager. Olivia couldn't stop herself from reading the typed note repeatedly, "Your smile lights up my darkest days."

Her brown eyes closed as she inhaled the sweet aroma from the rose, the same, sweet smell that she had long dreamt of having during this lover's month. Her butterflies were feeding off the aroma, fluttering around her stomach while her heart skipped beats.

Olivia couldn't stop the smile that spread wider across her face, nor the blush that was now traveling down her neck.

"Who's that from?" Fin asked, breaking her thoughts.

Olivia placed the rose down on desk, her eyes flicking back up to meet the dark brown eyes that waited for an answer. Her fingers pushed a loose brown lock behind her ear as she leans back into her seat, "No idea."

Fin smiled at her as his eyebrow lifted in curiosity, a soft chuckle passed his lips, "Secret admirer?"

Olivia nodded her head while she too chuckled at the thought of having a secret admirer. "That, or a sick joke to put me in even more misery."

Fin rolled his eyes at the last comment Olivia had said, he knew it was absurd for her to say something like that but considering Olivia's past, he understood where she came from.

A few days later, Olivia was enjoying her day off, staying home to relax. She sat Indian style on the middle of her bed with a shiny wooden box placed in front of her.

She laid the sixth rose that she had received from her admire the day before inside the box on top of the others. Her head went through what every note had read. "Your smile lights up my darkest days.", "Your honey eyes, I dream of getting lost in.", "Your laugh is my favorite sound.", "Your courage and strength is what I admire to have.", "Your beauty takes my breath away.", "Your flaws are what make you perfect."

Her admirer made it worth going into work every morning, and going to bed every night. This admirer, whoever they may be, brought sweet dreams of the two of them meeting each other, taking their hand, thanking them for making her feel special and wanted in a way she had never felt before. She wanted to tell them how deep in her dreams, she found herself capturing her admirer's lips with her own, savoring the sweet taste that she knew they held, and although Olivia would never admit it, she would lay on her bed early morning picturing her admire lying next to her with their arm wrapped securely around her.

Olivia's thoughts were broken by the loud sound of her alarm clock. The sound that once assaulted her, now sang beautifully in her ears. It was a sound she looked forward to every morning. It was day seven and she hope another single rose waited for her in the squad room.

"I love your hair, the way it falls on the side of your neck down your shoulders and back." Replayed in her head rest of the day at work, and the butterflies had seemed to increase with each day. Her heart skipping two beats every morning her eyes lay on rose that is placed perfectly centered on her desk. Her lungs breathing in the sweet aroma that she swears lingers with her throughout the day.

"Another one?" Munch asked as he sat on the edge of Olivia's desk.

Olivia brings the single rose up to her nose and takes a deep inhale of the sweet scent, that had become her favorite smell. "Yep." She replied with soft angelic tone.

"Good for you."

Valentine's Day arrived too soon for many, but for Olivia it seemed forever. Casually and quickly as possible, she walked into the squad room that was filled with red and pink hearts hanging from the ceiling and plastered on the walls. Without even giving the simplest hello to her fellow coworkers, Olivia headed straight to her desk and is greeted with a beautiful white rose that laid perfectly on her desk, with a note attached to it like the other thirteen.

"I will be waiting for you at La Grenouille, at seven this evening. There will be two white roses laid on the table with me. I can't wait to see you."

Night had fallen and stars had come out to greet the couples of New York City for a magical night that is filled with love, on a cold winter night. Olivia walked down sidewalk of the east midtown streets with her black pea coat wrapped tightly around her, keeping her as warm as it could while the winter air hit her face. Her heels hit the pavement, each step echoing into the night. Each step she took was a step closer to the restaurant where she was finally meeting her admirer. Her stomach turned into tight knots and the butterflies flapped around, more and more frantic as she approached the French restaurant. The mixture of excitement and nerves brought her onto a whole new level, she almost felt sick to her stomach. Her body was shaking, and her heart beating rapidly. It had been so long since Olivia had felt like this; it felt all too new.

She couldn't recall the last time someone had made her feel this way, the way a young teenage girl would feel going on date with long time crush. She knew better than to get her hopes up, but this felt too real for it to be a fluke.

She stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. Her eyes widen at who she had just seen walk out of the restaurant with two single white roses in hands. Surprise wouldn't begin to describe the feeling that was taking over her heart. Brown eyes followed the figure with white roses in hand cross the street, and heart sunk when they laid the white roses on top of the brownstone steps before disappearing into the dark with their head hung low.

Overwhelming feeling of sadness had taken over her body, turning her skin turn cold and her heartbeat slow.

It was bittersweet, she finally found out who her admirer was and she also watch them walk out on her without knowing that she'd seen it all. Her mind went back to all the sweet notes she had received for the last fourteen days, how she knew every word in each note was real. It felt real to Olivia, and it was real to her admirer too.

She crossed the street towards the brownstone and picked up the two white roses that her admirer had left behind. Bringing the roses up to her nose, she inhaled the scent deep into her cold lungs. The toxic sweet scent warmed her in a way she never felt before, it was burning desire. Burning love that exploded right before her, the feeling she had been hiding deep into the pit of her soul had burst out to the cold February night.

Olivia found herself standing in front of the green door with gold 4c plate on it, waiting for the door to open.

Her confidence soon died at the sound of the door chain being undone and it was replaced with nerves. Heart beating quicker and butterflies had been woken.

Olivia felt dizzy, she isn't sure how she found herself here. She meant to go home but like some natural force she found herself walking the opposite direction leading to where she is right now, at the front door of her admirer. Her stomach tying into knots at the sound of the last lock unhinge, she swore she needed to throw up.

Her breathing became harsher at the sight of the door knob turn, Olivia's chest tightening as the door slowly and painfully open. She closed her eyes, scared to face the person who had left her.

"Olivia?"

She was lightheaded, that voice had quickly become her favorite sound. Slowly opening her eyes, her blurry version soon cleared at the sight in front of her. Brown eyes locked with blue pair that was lost in confusion. She was in awe at the innocence that poured out of them.

"What are you doing here?"

Olivia bite her bottom lip lightly, her eyes never leaving the blue pair. "I am here to find out why my admirer left me high and dry." She answered dryly.

"Come in."

Olivia stepped into the small, warm apartment, the strong lavender scent lingered in the air in calming matter. She turned to face her admire, and for the first time she took a good look at them. Her eyes scan at the perfect, petite body, the way her tight fitted black dress with lace arms and shoulders complimented every inch of her frame perfectly, how her soft blonde curls fell in perfection down her neck. Matching black pumps that made her milky skinned legs seem like they go for miles.

It was the perfection that Olivia craved and dreamed off. It was the perfection that only Amanda had. It was craving that only Amanda could satisfy. It was Amanda's blue eyes that she long to get lost in, the very same eyes that she fell for not too long ago.

"You forgot these." Olivia said as her arm reached out with the two white roses in hand.

Amanda lowered her hand and began fidgeting with her fingers. "You saw me," she replied with very childlike manner.

"I did."

Amanda lifted her head up and reached out to claim back the two roses from Olivia's hand before placing them on her kitchen counter next to her fridge. Her blue eyes carefully watched Olivia as she removed her coat, laying it neatly on her kitchen countertop.

She felt her heart burst at the sight of Olivia in her dress.

Red fitted v- neck dress, curve hugging, stopping right about the knee, exposing her tan, gorgeous legs. Her slightly curly brown hair cascading down her neck, falling on the most revealing part of her dress.

The excellence in front of her, made her feel guilty for leaving Olivia in the manner she did. Fear won the battle.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Olivia stepped forward to her taking the blonde's hand, without effort intertwining them. She smiled at the how perfect their hands fit with each other's, and at the spark that was traveling from their fingertips into their hearts.

"You made me feel so special," she admitted.

Amanda felt a small smile fall on her face. "You are special," she whispered. "And so much more." She added.

"Did you mean everything you wrote?" Olivia asked.

Amanda pulled Olivia closer to her, letting go to her hand before placing them on each side of her brunette's waist.

Amanda nodded, caressing Olivia's hips lightly. "Every word," she murmured.

Olivia leaned in and captured Amanda's plump lips, tongue tracing her bottom lip, biting it lightly, asking for permission. Amanda granted her access, letting Olivia's tongue slip into her mouth and caress her own. Their tongues moved in fervent unison as their hands explored each other's bodies.

Every touch sent goosebumps and chills down their bodies.

"Be mine?" Amanda asked between kisses. The nausea in her stomach turning into butterflies with each passing second. Olivia didn't respond, but Amanda could feel a smile grow on the brunette's face.

Amanda frown when she no longer felt Olivia's sweet lips. A chill replacing where the older woman's hands had been. Breathless, they struggled to catch their breath, their chest raised up and down, the sound of their heart beats became louder in the silence around them.

Olivia reached out toward the kitchen counter next to her, and picked up the white roses that Amanda had placed.

She brought the roses up to her nose, and inhale her favorite scent. Her brown eyes lifted back up meeting the blue eyes that stared intensely at her. She took Amanda's hands cupping them with hers with the roses in the middle, her eyes never leaving Amanda's.

"I get so lost in your eyes, I never want to leave."

Amanda smiled as she leaned in to once again capture Olivia's lips, without permission their tongue slipped in dancing in pure lust and need. "Please don't leave," Amanda whispered between the kisses.

Olivia broke their kiss, her forehead falling on to Amanda's, and their eyes remain close lost into their breathless world. "Never," she breathlessly replied.

Without realizing, Amanda and Olivia each held a white rose in hand as their hands laid perfectly on each other's side. A smile grew on Amanda's face, her eyes flicked up as she leaned into place a soft kiss on Olivia's cheek. Blue eyes met brown.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Olivia."


End file.
